


You Too, Malfoy.

by bubblegumclouds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Slut Shaming, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, set after deathy hallows, they're basically like 18 or 19 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: 'Harry assumed Draco wanted to wait as long as he could, wanted his sick little power trip to last a bit longer. After all power is what Draco got off on. Or so Harry thought...'Aka, Drarry angsty smut with fluff at the end!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Please be nice as this is my first Harry Potter work. To any regulars who love my Swain stuff, this is probably a one off however if its enjoyed then maybe I can write another! Please check out my other fics and leave kudos and comments. Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter- @cutierobandrich  
> Tumblr- cutierobandrich

“Potter, Potter!” Draco’s voice echoed through the toilets as he stomped and clattered his way around the space. Draco eyes scanned around looking for any signs of the boy he’d grown the loathe. This time, they’d been arguing passionately about Quidditch in the main hall when Harry had stormed off in an anger filled rage. Both boys were fuelled by an incessant need to prove they were right however neither of them trusted themselves to not lash out. Harry was getting more and more riled up with the noise as he just wanted to calm down before he did something stupid. Unfortunately no quiet came as Draco’s battered hands slapped down on the doors harshly, they slammed against the wall and bounced back from the impact.

“Potter, come on. You think you’re right so come out here and finish what you started!” Draco teased as Harry tried to block out the noise with hushed whispers to himself. Harry could hear the racket getting nearer to him and he sighed, preparing himself for Draco to open his stupid mouth. His door swung open and Malfoy stood there, teeth clenched and face flushed.  
“Would you stop making such a racket?” Harry retorted and Draco’s face scrunched up in disgust. How dare this filthy child talk to him with such sarcasm. Draco didn’t wait a second before giving his reply, seeing exactly through the boys control tactics.

“Don’t try and change the subject Potter, you know I’m right.” Draco spat as Harry fought to keep a cool composure. His blood was boiling, he was going to wipe that arrogant smirk off Malfoy’s face.  
“FOR ONCE MALFOY, SHUT YOUR MOUTH.” Harry shouted in an impulsive decision as he leapt forward and grabbed a handful of Draco’s jumper in his balled up fist. Harry dragged him to slam against the wall to his right and took a little pleasure in the way Draco’s face contorted in pain at the assault. As quickly as it came, it passed however.  
“Finally grown some balls, huh?” Draco’s sass immediately returned once he felt he was able to take control of the situation.

As angry as Harry was, he would never take the it any further so he dropped his fist, preparing himself for the inevitable spell coming his way. Nothing. Draco just stood there, eyebrow raised and mouth curled up at the edge. He wasn’t at all surprised that Harry chickened out of the fight, he would never hurt anyone if a life wasn’t on the line. Harry turned away, ready to give in to Draco’s incessant teasing, it wasn’t worth it. Harry assumed Draco wanted to wait as long as he could, wanted his sick little power trip to last a bit longer. After all power is what Draco got off on. Or so Harry thought...

“You’re as cowardly as your parents.” Draco proudly stated, the cockiness radiating from his tone. The tension in the air became thick and silence paraded around, seeming loud and quiet at the same time. Harry was trembling with the desperation to use _that_ spell, anything to shut him up. In a split second Harry had turned back and was pinning Draco to the wall, their faces inches apart.  
“DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT. I HATE YOU” Harry screamed, the anger washing over him like waves of fire. A flash of regret flickered in Draco’s eyes but it was quickly gone.

“I hate you too Harry Potter.” Draco made sure to pronunciate his name perfectly. The fact that it made spit land on the pale skin of Harry’s face just emphasised Draco’s disgust. They stared evilly at each other, their eyes shooting around each others faces, insults forming and storing in their minds. Mouths were opened but quickly closed until eventually, the tension broke and eyes stopped flickering. They landed on the opposite person’s lips and suddenly there was a new type of hunger in the room.

Harry leant forward and pressed his mouth to Draco’s however this wasn’t an ordinary first kiss. It was fuelled with hatrid and a need to express the resentment between them. Draco, at first, was shocked but he was quick to take control of the kiss, his open mouth and tongue dominating.

That wasn’t okay in Harry’s mind and immediately he noticed Draco’s intentions. Harry wanted that control back as he shoved Draco into the nearest stall and let his fumbling hands close the door behind them. Not once letting their mouths part. The movement of their bodies was very uncoordinated and various limbs were knocked but neither of the boys cared.  
“God, I-I hate you s-so much.” Draco stuttered as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s back, letting his hands scramble to grip on any part of Harry he could. His nimble fingers dug and scraped at the soft fabric so much that Harry could feel the movement on his skin. Their bodies were pressed together from top to bottom, they moved as one.

To keep the authority Harry had over Draco currently, his hands made their way to Draco’s hips and held him in place firmly.  
“I-I hate y-you too.” Harry muttered before he linked their tongues and cringed at the clicking of teeth. Harry was surprised at how submissive Draco was being, not even putting up a fight. Currently he was acting like a desperate slut, Harry was close to calling him out on it. Harry pulled their waists together and Draco soon got the idea, grinding their quickly hardening dicks and groaning at the friction. At first it was messy and experimental but once Harry shoved his thigh in between Draco’s legs and they got a rhythm going, it became bliss.

Harry moved one of his hands to Draco’s hair and pulled, tugging his head to the side as he began to suck marks into the sensitive skin. Draco moaned loud and unashamed at the constantly pleasure he was receiving from every point.  
“F-Fuck you, P-Potter. You s-stuck up- _fuck yes_ \- prat.” Draco’s voice was getting louder as he threw his head back and it hit the wall. His mouth was open wide and his eyes clenched shut, he looked stunning.

Harry took this chance to mutter into Draco’s ear.  
“Moan for me you arrogant prick.” Harry spoke low and soft, desperate to be the one who made Draco Malfoy come apart. The hot breath on his ear made goosebumps rise over his flushed skin. Draco’s body began to give way but as he slouched, Harry picked him up and roughly pinned him to the wall.  
“L-Look at yourself, M-Malfoy. Such a d-desperate slut. Moaning like a p-pornstar.” Harry commented, trying to reduce Draco even more as it was clear he got off on it. Every time Harry stuttered out his degrading insults, Draco’s fists clung a little tighter to his shirt and a whine escaped his mouth. Draco’s dick twitched against Harry’s thigh and leaked at the obvious play on his kink.

With Harry’s mouth on his neck and their crotches grinding together, plus the feeling of their bodies pushing against each other was enough to send both boys to the edge quickly.  
“H-Harry, I-I’m going to-“ Draco warned and Harry saw this as an opportunity to step it up. He tugged again on Draco’s hair, taking the time to weave his fingers between the light strands, and sucked his earlobe between his lips. He let it slowly slip as he teased it with his teeth until the last second.  
“Come for me you pretentious little rich boy, come in your pants like a- _oh_ \- virgin.” Harry spoke with a harsh tone as Draco tipped over the edge.

A loud moan ripped its way from Draco’s throat as his dick pulsed, completely soaking his underwear in come. His back arched, sending his chest into Harry’s and his knees completely gave in. Draco saw stars and couldn’t stop any noises coming from him, it was the strongest orgasm he’d ever had. Harry held him close and Draco buried his head into Harry’s neck as the final tingles of it washed over him. Draco whined as Harry thrust one last time and grunted, coming in his pants along with his partner. His body shook and his breaths came out in pants as his hips jolted. One last groan slipped out before the friction became painful on his sensitive dick. His boxers were ruined and stained and his entire body was covered in sweat.

For a while they leant on each other, Harry supporting Draco’s exhausted body and Draco clinging on to Harry. Neither of them could quite understand what had happened as it had all been such a rush. Harry’s legs started to ache under the pressure of Draco’s weight. Wordlessly, Harry dragged himself and, by default, Draco to sit on the lid of the toilet while they came back round to reality. The scene was quite bizarre if you were to look at it closely. Draco’s lanky body was hunched over as his legs draped over Harry’s lap. Harry had a protective arm around Draco as he leant into his chest.

After a while Draco began to move his hand to one of Harry’s, playing with his fingers. Harry smiled as he looked down, he knew Draco was testing the waters.  
“H-Harry?” Draco said, his voice worlds away from the angry ramblings earlier. Instead an almost whispering tone was adopted, nothing like Harry had ever heard from the loud, foul-mouthed Slytherin. Harry went to place his fingers under Draco’s chin to lift his head however he wasn’t sure if eye contact would scare him away. His body language and voice was so timid, almost like a different person. The usual confident, cocky facade had fizzled away and left nothing more than an unsure, quiet shell.

“Draco?” Harry replied quietly, a small smile lighting up his face at the mention of his name. The reply took a while, it was clear that Draco was placing his words carefully.  
“I-I, um, I don’t hate you.” Draco stuttered over his words, his body stilling and freezing up once they were out. It was clear this was uncharted territory for Draco as his swallows were audible and he was stagnant. Harry took the time to show a small gesture of comfort to Draco, massaging a thumb along his knuckles to show he was there.

“I-I love you, Potter.” Draco whispered, his voice cracking and a tear dripping onto their joined hands. They both eagerly watched the drip roll, leaving a shiny path behind as it gave their minds something to focus on. Harry took the time to process and think over his next move as he needed to mean it. He knew, deep down, he did and with any day now probably being his last he decided this was long overdue.  
“You too Malfoy, you too.” Harry replied, his words slow and precise. He finished the statement by pressing a gentle kiss to Draco’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, the Swain stuff will be back very soon!  
> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Twitter- @cutierobandrich  
> Tumblr- cutierobandrich


End file.
